Various tables for a variety of uses such as computer tables, work tables, or coffee tables are known. Many such tables, especially those destined to support a computer such as a lap top computer can be provided with an arm and a base.
A drawback with conventional thereby providing the user to move the table relative to the base, selectively positioning the computer at a desired position. A draw back with conventional tables having an articulating arm is that they cannot be easily stowed away.